


Unicorn in Paris

by space_mermaid



Category: Emily in Paris (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Crack, Dirty Talk, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non Monogamy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, Unicorn Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_mermaid/pseuds/space_mermaid
Summary: Camille is having a tough time trying to find a unicorn for her and Gabriel to play with. Enter sweet, naive, Emily Cooper.Slightly cracky.
Relationships: Camille/Gabriel, Lily Collins/Camille, mention of Lily Collins/Gabriel
Comments: 34
Kudos: 81





	Unicorn in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I binged this silly Netflix show over two nights. Really felt like they were triad baiting, like come on. When I saw that there were no other fanfictions yet listed for the show, I had to jump on the chance to pen this smutty crack. Don't take too seriously.

Camille Rolland was on the hunt for a unicorn. A pretty, pliant fuck toy that she and her boyfriend, Gabriel, could play with as they pleased. Unfortunately, the hundreds of bisexual women that she had approached on Tinder had all fled whenever she had mentioned that she was in the market for a third. It was tough. 

When she stumbled across silly little _americaine_ Emily Cooper outside the flower shop, her eyes had lit up with fire. Maybe it was time to take the hunt offline. She had delighted when Emily had unintentionally kissed her on the mouth. Revelled when she was drawn in to her art show. And when she found out that Emily was Gabriel’s new neighbour? _Ooh la la._

After that, the hunt was on in earnest. 

She fucked Gabriel with vigour all night, knowing that their moans and grunts and screams would carry through the paper-thin walls and float up to Emily on the fifth floor. Camille closed her eyes, picturing Emily snuggled under her duvet, unable to sleep, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks, down her neck, over her perky little tits, blooming heat in her lower abdomen. Camille road Gabriel harder, imagining Emily’s bright pink painted fingernails tipping into the lush, dripping velvet of her pussy, as she rubbed herself to the tune of Camille’s own pleasure. The red, moist lips of her mouth and pussy both would part, begging for touch. She wondered if Emily would feel guilty for eavesdropping, dirty for getting off to the sound of her friends’ having sex. Yes, Camille was sure that sweet, naïve little Emily would be disturbed by her own arousal, but unable to control herself. She died many _petits morts_ that night. 

For the next few weeks, Camille did her upmost to lure Emily into bed. Literally, they even posed on a Hästens mattress in broad daylight together. Unlike the women she had tried to seduce online, it seemed Emily was shy about her attraction to women, and surprisingly, Gabriel would be the key to tempting her. Luckily, Emily already seemed smitten with him. 

They drove for hours to get to her parents’ chateau, Emily’s toned arse perched on Gabriel’s lap. Camille hoped his erection was hard between her cheeks. She hadn’t expected Emily to sleep with Timothée, but it was proof that the girl must have been really horny, probably extremely sexually frustrated from Gabriel’s constant teasing. 

Eventually, Camille escalated her machinations, growing impatient. She staged a breakup with Gabriel. Within days, Emily had fucked him. _Parfait._ Now that she had tasted his gourmet cock, she would be hooked. 

She texted Emily, asking for her to meet with Camille to discuss Gabriel’s sudden change of plans to remain in Paris. Of course, she obliged, probably wracked with guilt over sleeping with him the previous night. 

They met in Gabriel’s apartment, while he was at work. It still smelt like sex. They sat on the couch, legs crossed, facing each other. Emily was squirming, internal seas no doubt roiling with a mixture of arousal from memories of her affair, and anxiety over what Camille would say. 

“Emily…” Camille purred the name, steel blue eyes rimmed Prussian, glinting. 

“Yes, Camille?” Emily replied, hands wringing nervously in her lap. 

Camille held her hand and smiled. “I know you slept with Gabriel.” 

Emily’s long lashes fluttered over her wide hazel eyes, colour draining from her face. “Um, oh my god, I – I’m so sorry, Camille, I don’t know what I was thinking, I –”

“Shh,” Camille pressed a finger to her friend’s bright red mouth, smearing lipstick as she traced down her chin. “Do I seem upset?” 

“Ahh…” Emily tilted her head, gaze sweeping over Camille’s face. “No?” 

Camille smiled wider. “No.” 

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, I’m glad you’re not going to kill me!” 

Camille’s laugh tinkled like delicate windchimes in the breeze. 

“Um, just one quick question. Excuse my ignorance, but is this a French thing? That you’re not mad, I mean.” 

Camille traced circles on Emily’s palm. “I don’t know about that. All I know is, I’m glad you’ve tasted his cock.” 

Emily coughed and spluttered, ducking her head into the crook of her arm. “What?!” 

Camille snaked a hand over Emily’s knee, under her skirt, sliding up to her thigh. “Did I stutter? I like that you’ve fucked him. It’s hot.” 

“Oh!” Emily exclaimed. “Okay…Um, what are you doing?” 

Camille leant over her, bleach blonde hair spilling over Emily’s lap. “May I taste you?” 

“Jesus!” Emily gasped. Her black satin panties slid down her fair, smooth legs. 

“Is that a yes?” Camille dipped her face down, stroking her cheek up Emily’s thigh, turning to gooseflesh under her ghosting breath. 

“I’m not like, a lesbian though,” Emily’s voice shook as she gripped the arm of the couch, legs opening wider. 

“Me neither,” Camille replied, peppering kisses up the gorgeously smooth curve of Emily’s stomach, and the peak of her breasts. “I’m bisexual.” 

Camille caught an erect nipple between her teeth, sneaking her fingers into slick folds. 

“Ah!” Emily’s lip quivered, and she arched her hips up. “This is crazy.” 

Camille rolled her eyes, fingers pistonning into Emily’s hot slit. She popped her mouth off Emily’s raw nipple, “It feels good though, right?” 

“ _Oui, oui, très bien_ ,” her terrible French accent stumbled over the words. 

“ _Bon_. Now, I’m going to taste you. You are going to call Gabriel, and tell him to come home.” 

“Huh?” 

“Right. Now,” Camille pressed the pads of her fingers against Emily’s ribbed walls with each syllable. 

“Okay,” Emily rummaged in her pockets, hands shaking, face flushed. 

Camille waited til she heard Gabriel pick up on the other end before lowering her mouth over Emily’s engorged clit. 

“ _Allô_?”

“Gabriel,” Emily panted. “Hi.” 

“Oh hi, Emily. _Ça va?_ ”

“Yeah, yeah, _ça va._ Fuck!” 

Camille tongued into her with gusto, working in tandem with her fingers, her other hand digging into the plumb curve of Emily’s arse. 

“Are you okay, Emily?” 

Emily’s eyes were locked with Camille’s, chest heaving with forced breaths, as the blonde stroked waves of pleasure into her core. “Fine. I’m totally fine. Hey, Gabriel, can you come home now? Please.” 

“What are you talking about, I’m at work –”

“Well work can wait,” Emily bit. “I need you to come right now.” 

Camille giggled, sending shock waves down Emily’s legs. 

“Okay, I’m on my way,” Gabriel conceded. 

Emily hung up and threw the phone down. She tipped her head over the arm of the couch and grabbed fistfuls of Camille’s hair. Camille rocked her chin against her wet leg, mouthing her pussy through a triumphant grin. 

“Oh god, Camille, oh fuck.” 

“How many times do you think you can come before Gabriel arrives?” 

Emily’s eyes popped open and her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. “Oh probably, zero. I mean he’s just down the road, he’ll probably be here in like. Five, ten minutes.” 

“Hmm. How unambitious of you. I say, three.” 

Emily laughed uncertainly, then squealed as Camille pulled her down flat by the hips. She was straddling the brunette now, their crotches meeting, arousal flowing like wine between them. 

“What so funny?” Camille asked, cupping Emily’s cheeks in her hands. 

“Um, nothing,” Emily breathed, as Camille’s slick fingers trailed across her bottom lip. 

“Open,” Camille ordered, and Emily lips parted, eyes glazing over as her own sweet nectar danced on her tongue. “You _will_ come three times before Gabriel comes home. Understand?” 

Emily nodded, sucking Camille’s fingers dutifully. 

“Good,” Camille adjusted until they interlocked nicely, then grinded her aching pussy hard into Emily’s. “Mmm, you feel as good as you taste.” 

Emily groaned, hands bracing against the couch frame, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Uh uh, look at me,” Camille swatted her bare tits. “I want to look right in your eyes as you die.” 

Emily complied, biting her lip as she met Camille’s smouldering gaze. “You’re so pretty,” she murmured. “Like, really, really pretty.” 

“I’m fucking gorgeous,” Camille corrected. “You should be honoured to be my slut.” 

“Yes,” Emily bucked her hips up to meet Camille’s punishing grind. “Yesss, god. I am, Camille.” 

Camille peeled off her shirt, exposing her white lace bra. Her pleated skirt hung like a lampshade over their lower bodies. She folded over Emily, gripping her shoulders, like the handle bars of a bike. 

“You like being my slut, Emily?” 

“Yes,” Emily’s pupils were blown, eyes glassy with lust. 

“Yes, _goddess_ , you mean.” 

“Yes, goddess.” 

A spike of pleasure shot through Camille’s abdomen. “You want your goddess to come on you, slut?” 

“Oh yes. Yes!” Emily cried out. “Please come on me, goddess.” 

Camille moaned, thrusting over and over, the couch shaking. “You need to come with me, slut.” 

“Yes, I will. I am, oh goddess!” Emily’s mouth hung open as Camille spasmed against her. 

No time to spare, Camille climbed off her, legs shaking. She pulled off Emily’s skirt and top, leaving her completely nude. She slipped off her own skirt, leaving on only her bra to show who was in charge. Emily was soft and almost limp, high and blissed out. 

Camille snapped her fingers over her face. “Slut. Wake up.” 

“Yes, goddess,” Emily scrambled to sit. “Where do you want me?” 

“Lie face down,” Camille ordered. 

A frown passed over Emily’s face, but she had learnt not to question her goddess’s orders. She lay supine, arse squirming as she rubbed her sensitive pussy against the soft couch cushion. Camille slapped a red handprint across her cheek, the sound ringing in her ears. 

“Be still.” 

“Yes, goddess,” Emily replied, only half her face visible. 

Camille climbed back on top of her, and slid one hand underneath. She pawed at Emily’s pussy, drawing gasps. Camille leaned over her, breasts pressing into a pale expanse of back. “Did Gabriel fuck you like this, you little slut? Did you crawl on your hands and knees for him?” 

Emily’s breathing ripped ragged from her throat as Camille’s fingers dug punishingly into her opening. “Yes, goddess.” 

She squealed as Camille bit her shoulder, sucked her neck where her last hickeys had barely faded. 

“Imagine his face when he walks in here,” Camille husked against her ear. “To see his sweet little American princess being railed by his girlfriend on the couch.” 

“Ahh!” Emily’s legs spread imperceptible wider, allowing better access for Camille’s hand. Two fingers lapped into her slit, a thumb circling her clit. 

“What do you think he’ll do,” Camille continued, sliding her pussy over Emily’s smooth arse as she worked the girl into a frenzy. “When he sees you screaming for your goddess?” 

Emily whimpered, legs tensing from the strain of keeping still. 

“I think he’ll be _très excité_ ,” Camille murmured between nipping at Emily’s ear. “I think he’ll get hard at the sight. What do you think?” 

“Yes. Yes, goddess,” Emily moaned. 

“What do you want him to do when he sees you like this, slut?” 

“I want him to – to walk over, with his dick out,” Emily hissed. “To shove it down my throat and make me suck him off.” 

“Oh, very naughty,” Camille groaned, pace of both her fingers and her hips quickening. “You want him to see you being a dirty little slut, don’t you?” 

“Yessss.” 

“You want him to fuck your face while I fuck your pussy, don’t you?” 

“Yes, goddess. Oh fuck. I’m close!” 

“I want you to scream, little slut. Scream his name nice and loud so he can hear you down the street.” 

Emily squeezed her eyes shut and gyrated into Camille’s touch in spite of herself. “Fuck, Gabriel, yes. Yes, Gabriel, fuck me!” 

Camille smiled as she clenched, pulsating around her fingers. She sat up and wiped them dry on the back of Emily’s thighs. “Sit.” 

Emily complied shakily, struggling to catch her breath. “Just one more, goddess.” 

Camille nodded. “Yes, but slut, you have been very naughty.” 

Emily blinked. “What do you mean, goddess?” 

“I told you to keep still, didn’t I?” 

Emily blushed dipping her face down. “Sorry, goddess, it just felt so good, I couldn’t help myself –”

“Quiet,” Camille snapped. “I don’t want to hear your silly excuses. You have only a few minutes to get off before Gabriel arrives. Because you have misbehaved, you will get off without my help. Without touching yourself.” 

“What? How am I supposed to –?”

“While eating me out.” 

Emily clamped down on her protests at the sight of Camille’s serious expression. She looked around the room desperately, mind no doubt foggy from orgasm. Camille feigned a yawn, sitting up with her knees spread wide. Suddenly, Emily’s eyes lit up. 

Gabriel walked in a few minutes later to the sight of Emily’s face buried between Camille’s thighs. The American’s toned white arse was pumping up and down over the floor. Their cries and moans mixed together in a heady blend, the scent of pussy wafting in the air. His keys dropped to the floor with a crash. Emily jumped up, a spatula falling to the ground as she leapt onto the couch. 

“See,” Camille smirked. “I knew we could make three.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do review! You will make my day. :)


End file.
